The Real Dragon
by jmrstarlover
Summary: <html><head></head>AU/OOC! Draco is given an order that he is only too happy to comply with. His best friend's mother goes missing so he is free as well. Now the question is, will their freedom actually mean anything? DM/HG, GiW/BZ, and HP/LL</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n Star: **__Hey all. So I normally write Glee fan fiction, but one of the writers of Puckleberry that I was reading had a Harry Potter story, and I fell in love with the character dynamic… So I decided that I wanted to write some as well.. I will get around to writing my Glee stuff again soon, but I'm going to write about another bad boy and good girl… So here's my first attempt at Draco/Hermione. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I in no way own Harry Potter or the characters. That stroke of genius belongs completely to J.K. Rowling. Although I am madly in love with Draco's character in the books… He's hotter there. Lol._

_**Please Note: **__Draco never joins the Death Eaters, and Voldemort is just gone. Didn't really want to write about that. Sirius is still alive, and is a free man. Harry lives with him. Oh, and I am making it so Ginny skipped a year. Having Hermione as your best friend has to have some perks. This is major AU and to be honest, I am doing what I want with the characters. If you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks. And again, I OWN NOTHING!_

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

_Another year_, Draco mused as he finished packing his trunk an hour before he was to depart from Platform 9 ¾ for his school. _Another year at Hogwarts, I can't wait._

"Draco," the cold drawl signified that Lucius Malfoy was walking towards his open door. "Are you set son? We need to be leaving now."

"Yes, Father," Draco swiftly replied, his eyes directed to the floor, the gold prefect badge glittering on his tight black shirt.

Grabbing his trunk, broom, and owl cage, Draco followed his father out of his room down the staircase and outside. Waiting in front of the Manor was a black stretch limo with dark tinted windows. This form of transportation was necessary for the 16 year old who had one year left until he would become of age.

Draco Malfoy, a Latin name meaning Dragon of Bad Faith, had bleached blonde hair that was currently slicked back to look like his father's in a well-kept manner (a look he was not entirely impressed with and would be changing as soon as he was away from the devil himself.) His height of 6'3" towered over most people, adding to the intimidation factor that his surname ensured. His years on the Quidditch Pitch strengthened his arms, his muscles defined whenever he moved. All this plus the washboard abs, the smooth timbre of his voice that always carried a seductive edge, and his arrogant mannerisms makes him the catch of the school.

_After two long months, I am finally going home_, the thought flashed through Draco's mind as he rested his head against the cool window, seeing the train station come slowly into view.

"Now Draco," his father started, realizing he only had a few moments left with his son. "You need to excel this year. I don't want you to be second in your year, losing again to that filthy Gryffindor Mudblood whore."

Draco cringed, hearing his father talking about the girl with such disdain. "I will try Father, but Her-Granger is rather intelligent and all she focuses on is her studies, Potter and Weasley's lives, and anything else the teachers ask her to do. "

"Those are excuses, Draco!" the devil bellowed. "I will not tolerate your insolence any longer. You are to do as I ask. If she needs some form of a distraction, then distract her. You can get any girl that you want, so charm the girl. Provide the distraction that she needs."

"Are you suggesting that I should date Granger in order to get a leg up in our marks?" he questioned incredulously.

"That," Lucius started in a low voice as the limo stopped next to the curb at King's Cross Station. "Is exactly what I am telling you. Have a good year, son." The dismissal making Draco hurry to leave the car, thinking about what his father was saying.

Grabbing his things, Draco felt a lightness in his heart that he hadn't known existed. _I actually get to talk to Hermione the way I want to. No appearances, no threats, no walls. I can show her who I am. The friendly dragon inside; instead of the harsh fire-breathing Horntail moniker that she has known in the past. _

Practically skipping with glee, Draco drug his luggage in between platforms 9 and 10, leaning casually against the barrier. Falling through the brick, the scarlet steam engine came into view. Schooling his features into a firm mask of indifference or possible disdain, Draco calmly boarded the train, quickly finding his compartment and settling in.

Draco turned to stare out the window, all the tension leaving his body at the prospect of being away from Lucius. _I wonder how difficult it is going to be to prove to Hermione that I am not a complete bastard_. The question ran through his mind, causing concern to flash through his eyes. "Bloody hell," he muttered audibly. "This is going to take a miracle."

"What's going to take a miracle Draco?" the question posed by the olive skinned, chin length black haired, devilish grey eyed, and muscled Italian that was his best friend, Blaise Zabini.

Draco jumped, turning to his best friend, realizing that the rest of his 'friends' were with him as well. The two muscled imbeciles, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, along with the pug-faced whore of a blonde that was Pansy Parkinson trailed behind, flashing him wondering gazes as well.

"Nothing guys. I'm fine. Just thinking out loud I guess." Draco shot Blaise a look, signifying that he would tell him later, to which he received a slight nod in response. "I gotta go to the prefects carriage, I will see you guys later."

Draco left the compartment, hoping that he would find Hermione alone in another compartment, giving him an opportunity to try and talk to her. Upon reaching an empty compartment he decided to sit there, knowing that his lie to the other Slytherins would be believed. He snagged a seat by the window, returning to his previous thoughts.

"So," the voice startled the young blonde yet again. "You ready to tell me what you were talking about before?"

Draco turned to find that Blaise had followed him, knowing that he needed to tell someone. "Lucius ordered me to date _her_," the emphasis on the word causing the light bulb to go on for Blaise.

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously. "That's awesome. After liking her for what, 3 years, you finally get to stop being an ass for her sake."

"I know," the Dragon replied softly. "I am so happy right now, but I can't let anyone else know that. Is it odd that I've liked her since she had the guts to stand up to me and hit me?"

"Just a bit mate. But then again, this is _the_ Draco Malfoy," Blaise teased.

"Shut up Blaise. You know what I mean. She's the only one here that had the guts to actually stand up to me and ignore my name. Then at the Yule Ball in 4th year. Gods she was gorgeous," Draco's eyes glazed over in a dreamy expression as he remembered seeing her in the periwinkle dress with her soft looking curls pulled into an up-do.

"I remember mate," Blaise responded, shaking Draco from his memories. "You went on and on about how she looked for the rest for that term and all of 5th year. I get the point."

"Yeah well, she makes me want to be a better person. Less of the boy my father expects me to be, and more of the man I really am."

"When did you become a man Malfoy?" the soft female voice quipped, interrupting the boys' conversation.

"Ha Ha Granger," Draco drawled sarcastically. "You are so funny. Where are your boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends? Last I checked I was free to date who I wanted to," her reply caused Draco's heart to skip, and Blaise to smirk at him. "If you are inquiring to Ron and Harry's whereabouts, they are a couple compartments back with Ginny, Luna, and Neville."

"Wait, Ginny?" Blaise questioned, finally turning to face Hermione. "You mean the female Weasly. The Chaser? She's here already?"

Hermione was shocked that the normally stoic Italian was speaking, let alone talking to her about her best friend. "Um, yeah," she stuttered. "She's here. Would you like me to ask her if she would like to join us?"

Blaise and Draco shared a look, deciding silently that they needed to show both girls who they really were. "If you wouldn't mind," his smooth voice responded.

Hermione nodded, disappearing for a few moments, returning with a skinny red head that was the same height as her. Both girls walked into the compartment, sitting opposite of the two Slytherins who they had believed to be rivals until this point.

"Zabini, Malfoy," Ginny's cold greeting not shocking the boys at all.

"Ginerva," Blaise responded formally, as he stood and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss against the top before he returned to his seat next to a smirking Draco.

"Okay," Hermione said slowly, watching the scene with a shocked expression. "I'm confused. What's going on here. Who are you two, and what have you done with Malfoy and Zabini?"

"First of all," Draco said. "My name is Draco, and this is Blaise. Zabini and Malfoy are a pureblood family name, not the names of the two devilishly handsome men that are seated before you."

The girls' mouths dropped in shock at his response, facing Blaise as he began to speak. "Second of all, this is who we are. We are tired of this cat and mouse game and this whole faking for the sake of our parents. My mother has gone missing, giving me the freedom to finally be who I am instead of the robot that she had forced me to be."

"And my father gave me orders to do something I had been wanting to do for a few years," the blonde said softly, his gaze focused on the muggleborn girl in front of him. "So I finally get to be the man I am, instead of the boy who was programmed to act a certain way for the sake of a name."

Ginny was the first to recover. "Okay, so we fit into that how?" Hermione was nodding next to her, wondering the same thing, her chocolate eyes unable to drift from the steel-blue eyes that were locked on hers.

"You ladies," Blaise drawled in a comforting tone. "Fit into this in whatever way you choose. You are the people that we don't want to act around any longer, and you hold the only opinions that matter to us."

"What Blaise is saying," Draco interrupted. "Is that you are both the reason why we don't want to follow our parents' orders. We want to be the men in your life that actually matter, and that you can count on for anything."

The two young females were stunned. Several minutes passed in silence, the two Slytherins waiting patiently for the words to sink in.

"So what you are saying," Hermione started slowly, as if trying to find the correct words. "Is that you guys fancy us?" At their nods, she continued. "Who likes who exactly? You keep speaking in doubles and have not established which boy likes which girl."

Both boys smirked and said, "What's your preference. We know which girl we choose, but we would love to know your opinions and reasoning behind them."

The red head turned stunned to her brunette counterpart, silently asking her to confirm that this was really happening. At her nod, the girls returned their gazes to the two young men that had them acting like they were under the Confundous Charm.

"I don't understand," Ginny burst out suddenly. "You two hate us. We're Gryffindors. I am a 'blood traitor,' and Hermione is a muggleborn. Why would we tell you personal information that you would just use against us to mock or torture us with later?"

"Ginny," Draco's voice filled the compartment easily. "Have you not been listening? We don't hate you. We acted that way for the benefit of our parents, and so that we could protect you both from the wrath of said parents. You are not a 'blood traitor.' You are in fact an attractive red head with curves that drive the male population at school crazy."

"And Hermione," Blaise picked up. "Is a muggleborn that is absolutely gorgeous, and doesn't realize it. She is beautiful without trying and is intelligent to boot. If it wasn't for the fact that the male population is afraid to try and converse with her because they worry that she will see right through their lines, they would be all over her as well."

Silence once again filled the room as the girls were shocked into silence by the descriptions that came from the two men that had been the bane of their existences.

"Well," Hermione said after she recovered. "It seems that you have both unwittingly told us your preferences by explaining how you see us."

"Is that what we did?" Draco questioned.

"Or did we just state the obvious and mix it up for the sake of confusing you both?" Blaise asked playfully.


	2. Chapter 2

"You really want our opinions on you don't you?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer, glancing towards Hermione with a questioning look after seeing the nods and smiles on the boys' faces. Hermione gave a small, imperceptible nod, agreeing to tell them the truth.

"Honestly," Hermione started, missing the happy look on Draco's face because they chose to be honest with them. "I don't really know you Blaise. I know you are Mal- sorry, Draco's best friend, and that you are in fact attractive, but that is about all I can say. We will have to work on that it seems." She smiled softly at the ebony haired boy who smiled back and nodded.

"Draco," Ginny said in a confident voice. "I can say the same thing for you. I know that you have made my friends' and brothers' lives hell for the last 5 years, yet you are known as one of the most attractive males in your year. Other than that, I know nothing about you. If you are serious about this change in who you are, then we will definitely need to change that, because you don't seem like a bad person." Draco nodded in agreement, a small smile on his face before he turned to face Hermione.

"Blaise," Ginny started again, her voice less confident than before. "We have worked against each other for the last year in Quidditch, and have argued back and forth because of it. To be honest, I thought you were a complete bastard before today." Blaise smirked at that, nodding gently, gesturing for her to continue. "Despite that, I couldn't help the attraction that I felt for you. There was this force pulling me towards you. It was like I argued with you just so that we could interact," as Ginny finished this statement, she flushed scarlet and looked down to her lap. Blaise remained silent, waiting for Hermione to speak again.

"Draco," Hermione started in a soft voice, so that the three in the compartment would be the only ones that were able to hear her. "Our past is rough. We've had arguments, duels, and I've even struck you. I am willing to move past all of this." Her eyes locked with his, seeing the happiness and surprise in his eyes. "I believe you when you tell me that you were only acting that way because of your father. That man is cruel, and I respect the fact that you were able to act like an ass to protect others and yourself."

"Now with all that said, you are really waiting for my opinion of you, not the situation." Draco sat up straighter, nodding slightly. "I only act like I hate you for the sake of Ron and Harry and for the rivalry between our houses. I have absolutely nothing against you, and if it weren't for our shady past, we would be in an entirely different situation today. You and I have had a connection since 1st year, and I've been attracted to you since the first day we met. My crush has just gotten worse since then. You have been and always will be the bane of my existence. For the good, the bad, and the ugly."

The boys stayed silent, gazing at the blushing girls in front of them, waiting for the question.

"Are you going to just let us sit here and stew?" Ginny demanded, glancing up at the boys. "Or are you actually going to tell us your feelings as well?"

"We were just waiting for you guys to recover enough to look at us again, and to ask what our opinions were," Blaise responded. "Would you like to go first Draco, or should I?"

"You go Blaise," the arrogant blonde said, locking eyes once again with the brown depths of the girl across from him, unable to speak.

"The truth is," the Italian began in a smooth voice. "I've been drawn to you, Ginny, since you started school here. I agree with you on the fact that arguing was the only way for us to have any sort of interaction due to our houses, your brothers, and my mother. I hate the fact that I had to be an asshole to you for so long. I am sorry for that. If you are willing to give me the chance, I would love to be able to try and make up for it. And Hermione, I agree with your assessment of our situation as well."

Ginny just stared at Blaise with a smile on her face. She reached down and squeezed Hermione's hand in a symbol of solidarity.

"My turn then," Draco drawled, keeping his eyes locked on Hermione's. "Everything you have said is true. You are the bane of my existence, and I was an absolute bastard to you. My father is truly the devil, and made everything so much harder. Yes, we have had a rough history, but to be honest, if we didn't, we wouldn't be here. I loved the fact that you actually had the guts to stand up to me. You striking me…. Was hot!" Blaise started snickering, causing Hermione to blush. "I was shocked that you were willing to stand up to me despite my name, and I respected you for it. I tried to ignore the way I felt for you until then."

"After that day, you were all I talked about. Blaise just about killed me. If I wasn't talking about you, he was talking about Ginny. We were obsessed, and rightfully so. Then we had the Yule Ball. Gods you were gorgeous. I almost hexed Krum to keep him away from you. Stupid git. My father ordered me to date you because he wanted me to 'distract' you from paying attention to your schooling so that I could become first in our year."

Hermione gasped, attempting to interrupt him. "No interruptions Hermione. I'm talking, you are listening, so just wait." Her mouth snapped shut, shocked that he called her by her first name.

"I was glad that my father gave me this order. He gave me the freedom I needed in order to be able to try and get close to you. I've wanted to for years, and now I don't have to worry about my father interfering or threatening either of us. I love the fact that you are better than me in school, and I want your focus to stay on your studies. I just want to be in your life in a positive manner instead of in it as an asshole. This is the real me, and this is who I get to actually be this year."

"And Ginny, yes. I am serious about this change, and I look forward to getting to know you better as well."

Draco and Hermione smiled at each other as Blaise stood up. "Hermione, will you switch me seats?" She nodded, getting up and moving to sit next to Draco.

The four young people sat in silence with happy smiles on their faces. Draco reached out and grasped Hermione's hand, placing their joined hands on top of his thigh.

"So," Hermione broke the silence. "What do we do now?"

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked, smirking at her blush as she nodded.

"Ginerva, will you do me the honor of becoming the center of my universe?" Blaise questioned with a flourish and exaggerated enthusiasm making her giggle and nod.

"Is that what you meant Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Well, in part. I want to know more about you two," she responded while gesturing to the boys. "And I know you would like to know more about us. And I would like to know what we are going to tell everyone. Your friends and ours are probably not going to take this well."

"We will learn things about each other in time," Ginny said as the boys agreed.

"And all people need to know is that we are together and that we are happy being together," Blaise said as he fielded the next question.

"As for our friends," Draco began. "If they don't support us, then they aren't really our friends. We are all happy with this situation, and they should want us to be happy." He squeezed Hermione's hand gently, smiling at her. Blaise had put his arm around Ginny and they were resting comfortably in their seats.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" a pair of voices screeched out, bouncing off the walls and surrounding them.


	3. Chapter 3

The four teens looked up to see Harry, Ron, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Luna, and Neville standing in the doorway. Two were pissed, two looked worried, two gazed at them in confusion, and one looked dreamily around the room. The screeching voices belonged to Pansy and Ron.

"What does it look like?" Draco asked in a bored tone, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"It looks like there are two couples in this compartment. But how could that be when you all hate each other?" Ron seethed, glaring at the Slytherins that were wrapped around his sister and the girl he had been crushing on for years.

"Well, 10 points to Gryffindor," Blaise drawled sarcastically, Ginny and Hermione giggling at his response. "And by the way, we don't hate each other. We never did."

"What do you mean you didn't hate the Mudblood or the blood traitor!" Pansy screeched.

Draco and Blaise stood up, pissed off at her words. "Don't you EVER call them that again you bitch!" Draco roared. "You're just jealous because I don't want you and you can't have Blaise either. We never wanted you and we never will want you. Get over it."

"It's always been them," Blaise continued. "It always will be them."

The girls stood as the boys were talking, standing between them. "We are happy together, and we all want to be together," Ginny boldly said, facing her brother and friends.

"If you can't be happy for us, then you guys don't need to be part of our lives. This is where we want to be, and who we want to be with. We made our choices and worked out our differences," Hermione spoke for the first time, wrapping her arm around Draco's waist, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders in response. She noticed that Ginny and Blaise copied their position.

"Are you really happy 'Mione, Ginny?" Harry asked as Neville nodded, agreeing with the question.

"We are Harry," Hermione responded, as Ginny smiled, agreeing with her. "We trust the boys and we want to be with them. This is new and it will take some work, but this is what we want."

"Okay then," Harry smiled, stepping towards the girls. Neville and Luna followed his lead. "I'm happy for you both then, and you have my full support."

The girls pulled away from their boyfriends to hug their friends, tears falling out of happiness. Pulling away, they moved to stand in front of Draco and Blaise, the boys wrapping their arms around their girls' stomachs, their heads resting on their shoulders.

The group of 7 turned to look at the 4 in the doorway. Crabbe and Goyle shrugged, not caring or comprehending what was going on. Both boys smiled at Draco and Blaise and left the room. The stand-off was now against Pansy and Ron.

"Ginny," Ron began, his voice strained. "What are you thinking? You hate Zabini, and now you're dating him? I thought you liked Harry. What are Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George going to say?"

"Ron, I have never hated Blaise," Ginny said softly. "I've wanted to be with him since I first met him. He is an amazing man, and I know he will treat me right. I was infatuated with Harry in the past, but that all changed when I met Blaise. Harry is just my brother. As for the family, they will all just be happy that I am happy. They won't begrudge me anything. Fred and George will interrogate him and give him a hard time, but they will be fine when they realize how happy he makes me. I hope you can do the same."

Realizing that Ginny wasn't going to change her mind, Ron turned to Hermione. "Hermione, I thought we had something. I thought we were going to be together. Since when do you even like Malfoy? He's called you names and tortured you for years, and you're just going to forget it all like it doesn't even matter? He's made you cry 'Mione. What are you thinking?"

Draco's grip tightened around her waist at his words. "Ron, you know nothing. You and I are not meant to be together, and we never were. You are one of my best friends, and that is it. I've liked Draco from day one. He at least didn't treat me like shit then change his mind. He never said things behind my back. Draco didn't torture me or call me names for years. Malfoy did. There is a difference. Draco is a good, kind man, while Malfoy is a name, a reputation that he had to maintain for the sake of his father. I'm thinking that I care deeply for Draco and I have for many years. That should be all that matters to you. If it isn't, then I don't know that we can be friends anymore until you accept the truth."

Ron stood flabbergasted at Hermione's reply, not knowing what else he could do. Shaking his head in defeat, he turned and walked out of the compartment with Pansy at his heels.

The 7 in the room stood in silence until Harry noticed the tears streaming down Hermione's face, the hurt reflecting in her eyes. "Hermione, are you okay?" He walked towards her, but stopped when Draco spun her in his arms.

_I made her cry? _The question blazed through his mind, burning him and filling his heart with anguish. _I made the love of my life cry. I am a horrible person, and I don't deserve her at all. _Hearing Harry's question, Draco spun her around so that he could see her. Noting the grief in her expression, he crushed her to his chest, soothingly running his hands up and down her back, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Once Hermione's sobs eased, he pulled back and wiped the tears from her face. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, fear in his eyes.

"I'll be fine. That was an almost 6 year friendship that just got ruined because he was a jealous fool." She looked up, gazing into the soul searing storm cloud eyes, noticing the fear that was being reflected back. She placed her hand against his cheek, running her thumb across the bone. "Draco, I don't regret it. I won't give you up, and if he can't accept that, then he won't be part of my life. End of story."

His eyes brightened as he smiled down at her, her words halting his fears. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against her lips before hugging her tightly, whispering in her ear, "You're mine. I'm never letting you go now."

The pair pulled apart and reclaimed their seats across from the other smiling couple.

"Well, this is different," Harry said with a laugh. "What does all this mean? I get that you are together, and that's great. But not to sound selfish or anything, but where does that leave us?" he ended his question with a gesture to himself and the two still standing with him.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ginny asked, confused by his meaning.

"Love, he's asking how Draco and I are going to be treating him. He wants to know if this olive branch of sorts is only extended to the pair of you, or if it is for everyone," Blaise answered.

"Potter," Draco drawled, causing all eyes to turn to him. "This change is not meant for just the girls. I never really had a problem with any of you, and I know Blaise didn't either. We were doing what was expected of us. Now this doesn't mean we're best friends or anything, because let's face it, you and I have definitely had a lot of problems in the past. But I know that we would be ok with working on being friends with all of you. Other than Weasly. He is not welcome, because he hurt my girl," Draco's possessive side got the better of him as he growled the last part.

"What he said," Blaise said playfully. "Leaving out the Weasly part, because let's face it, I have to put up with him because he is my future in-law." Ginny blushed scarlet at his words, smacking his arm playfully.

"Sounds good to me. So can we stay in here?" Harry asked, knowing that Ron would not be a fun person to be around right now. "The trip is almost over anyways."

"Sure Harry, you all can join us," Hermione said, pulling Draco up and moving over to sit by Ginny and Blaise, leaving the other side of the compartment free for everyone else. "We need to all be getting changed soon. We should be at the school in about 10 minutes."

Hermione snuggled against Draco's chest, knowing that she needed to return to the compartment that Ron was in to get her robes. "Hermione, do you and Ginny want me to grab your robes from your trunks and bring them back in here?" Harry's voice once again broke the silence.

"If you wouldn't mind. I don't want to be around Ron right now." Harry nodded as he and the other two on that side got up to follow him to get their robes as well. Hermione then felt something soft bounce off her face. Looking down, she noticed Slytherin robes. "What the…?"

"Blaise?" Draco questioned with a slight edge to his voice. "First of all, why do you have my robes? Second, what the hell do you think you are doing hitting Hermione in the face with them?" Draco's voice got louder at the end so he was yelling.

"Sorry mate. I meant to hit you with them, not her. But I grabbed them before I left our compartment because I doubted that we would be back," Blaise explained quickly. "Sorry about that Hermione."

"It's fine, Blaise. Would you guys like us to step out while you change into your robes?" She asked, her and Ginny looking up into the faces of their new boyfriends, waiting for their answers.

"Nah, you guys are fine. We're not shy." Both boys stood up and pulled off their shirts, smirking as the girls' mouths dropped at the sight of their abs and muscles. They then pulled on undershirts followed by their school dress shirts and sweaters. Shucking their jeans, they both laughed as the girls dropped their heads and blushed furiously. Quickly pulling on their slacks and tucking their shirts in they fastened the pants and their belts and sat back down. "You guys can stop hiding your blushing faces," Draco snickered, earning him a slap from his girlfriend.

Hearing a knock on their compartment door, Blaise stood and opened the door. "Oh, hey guys. You could've just come on in, no need to knock." He turned and sat down next to Ginny again as Harry, Neville, and Luna walked back into the compartment.

"I didn't know if you guys were changing or not. I also didn't know if the girls were still in here, so I figured I would knock. Here are your robes. You got 5 minutes to change." The girls took their robes and went to leave the room to change.

"What, not going to give us the same show we gave you?" Draco's teasing voice halted them as both boys began laughing hysterically, the three newcomers looking on in confusion.

"I would watch what you say if you ever want us to return the favor love," Hermione quipped as she and Ginny walked out the door, missing the shocked looks on their boyfriends' faces as their mouths snapped closed and they went silent.


	4. Chapter 4

A minute later the girls walked back in wearing thigh length pleated skirts with a white dress shirt tucked into it, a v-neck sweater that went over the shirt with a lion on the right hand side, and scarlet and gold stripped ties that were tucked under the sweater with their robes over top.

"Damn," Draco and Blaise said together, whistling lowly.

"Looking good ladies," Blaise said with a smirk, Draco nodding dumbly.

"Hey, wait a second," Draco jumped up, looking at both the girls in astonishment. "You know how to tie a tie? Can you tie ours? We normally use a spell when we get to the school, but this would be so much easier."

The girls smiled and walked over to their respective boyfriends, tying the silver and green ties neatly and tucking them underneath their sweaters. "Very dashing boys," Ginny said, kissing Blaise on the cheek before grabbing his hand as the train eased to a stop.

Draco intertwined his and Hermione's fingers, and let her lead the way off the train. The 7 teens walked to the carriages that were waiting to take them up to the castle. The two couples grabbed one together while the other three got into one of their own.

"Ready for the new year?" Hermione asked the group, excitement evident in her tone.

"Best one so far already," Draco replied, kissing the top of her hand and squeezing her fingers gently as the other two nodded their consent.

As the carriage began to move, Blaise chuckled. "Looks like you got your miracle Draco. And I got one as well."

The girls looks puzzled as the boys started laughing. "I thought it would take a miracle to get you to believe that I actually wanted to be with you and that I didn't want to treat you the way I had in the past," Draco explained, causing Hermione to smile and lean forward to kiss him gently.

Draco held her head in place, adding more pressure to her mouth as he kissed her back. Pulling away moments later, he pressed another light kiss to her mouth, pulling her back against his chest as they turned slightly to face their best friends.

"So," Draco started, addressing the group as a whole. "You wanna stay here until all the other carriages are empty and make an entrance?"

"I'm thinking we could make the Great Hall go silent if we walked in together," Blaise said with a laugh. "Would be totally worth it."

"I'm thinking that we would get a lot of grief if we walked into the Great Hall like that," Ginny said, slightly worried, but with humor in her tone. "It would go quiet then three of the tables would be pissed that we are with you guys, and one table would just start hissing at us. Sure, sounds like fun."

"I guess it could be fun. Professor Snape is going to want to kill you both though," Hermione, the last one to agree, said with concern.

"No he won't. Snape has been waiting for us to become men and do something about our feelings for a while," Draco explained, dropping a kiss to the top of Hermione's head. "He's known how we felt since the beginning and has been encouraging us to actually ask you guys out."

"How did he find out?" Ginny inquired.

"We told him of course," Blaise explained, squeezing Ginny's waist gently. "He's not our Head of House for nothing."

"We trust him completely, and he is honestly just like one of our best friends," Draco continued. "It's Professor McGonagall you need to worry about. She'll probably think that we are threatening you guys to be with us, or playing you."

"Actually," Hermione said with a blush, noticing that Ginny was red in the face as well. "She won't. She knows everything. Ginny and I have been talking to her for years about you both."

"We've gone to her in tears because the guys we liked hated us, and no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't hate them back," Ginny said slowly, knowing that the truth would hurt the boys. "She was there to convince us that when you guys did come to us and explain your feelings that we should believe you. It was like she knew about your feelings as well."

Draco and Blaise's eyes held pain at the thought of making the girls cry. "That's the second time I've heard that you have been in tears because of me Hermione," Draco strained, moving his arm off of her, giving her the freedom to move if she wanted to. "How often has this happened? Why were you so willing to give me a chance? How could you trust me if I have made you cry so many times? I've hurt you. I don't deserve to be with you."

Blaise dropped his grip on Ginny as well. "I can agree with that. How can you be with me willingly after all the times I have hurt you? I hurt you so badly that you went to the woman you trust in tears. I can't believe that we are here right now."

Ginny turned so that she could look Blaise in the eye. "Listen to me when I say this," her soft voice holding so much conviction that Blaise was helpless to do anything more than nod. "I am with you because I want to be. No matter what has happened in our past, I am happy with where we are now. You hurt me because you had to, not because you wanted to. All the pain was worth it to be where we are now."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders hugging him tightly. Blaise returned the gesture gratefully as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hermione smiled at them before she turned to Draco, trying to catch his eye, but he avoided her gaze. Knowing only one way to get his full attention she stood and faced him. Blaise and Ginny separated, watching her with confused eyes that switched to absolute shock as she straddled Draco's waist, watching as his eyes snapped to hers.

"Now that I've got your attention, you are going to listen to me," she said sternly, watching him nod without breaking eye contact. "I've cried because of you more times than I can count." Draco's eyes began to drift. Seeing this Hermione grabbed his face between her hands. "I'm still talking. Just listen."

"I cried over you because I thought you hated me, not because you hurt me. I gave you a chance because I could hear how sincere you were when you explained why you acted the way you did. Professor McGonagall told me to hear you out when you were ready, and I did. I could tell that you were being honest with me."

"I trust you because when you aren't acting for your father's sake, I can read you. Your eyes held pain when you talked about how you used to treat me, and they held hope when I sat down and listened to what you had to say. I could see the happiness in your eyes when I agreed to be with you. There is no 'deserving each other' here. This is all about being with the one person who cares for you completely and that makes you happy. For me, Draco Malfoy, that is you."

"'Mione," Draco said softly as tears fell from his eyes, emotion making his voice thick. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her mouth to his, kissing her gently, trying to show her how sorry he was for the past. Feeling her hands move to his hair, her fingers working out the gel so it fell around his head, he groaned against her mouth.

Pulling back he smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against his chest, burying his face in her hair. "I'm sorry for everything love. And I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you," his voice low so only she could hear him.

"Hate to do this to you mate," Blaise said softly. "But we've stopped and I can hear the First years moving closer. Time to make our entrance."

The four climbed out of the carriage and straightened their clothing. The boys wrapped their arms around the girls' shoulders as their arms went around the boys' waists. The two couples then walked into the school to the open doors of the Great Hall.

As they entered, the room went silent as everyone realized what they were seeing. They walked towards the Gryffindor table to the spots the girls normally sat at. Blaise and Draco hugged their respective girlfriends and kissed them on the cheek before joining the rest of their House at the Slytherin table.

The teens looked up at their respective Heads of House to see looks of approval and small smiles on their faces. The Hall erupted in noise as the four houses began talking about the events that had just transpired. McGonagall and Snape left their spots at the teachers table, walking towards their house tables.

"Congratulations Miss Granger and Miss Weasly," the stern faced female Professor said with a smile. "I'm glad you listened and that everything worked out for you both. If you'll excuse me." She then walked out to greet the First years before the sorting would begin.

**Across the Hall**

Draco and Blaise were ignoring the rest of their house, just watching their new girlfriends' happy faces.

"What changed boys?" the voice of Professor Snape startling them.

"Mother has disappeared," Blaise said so only Snape and Draco could hear him. "Her disappearance made it so that I can do what I want. She's been missing for over 6 months, so we're thinking that she isn't coming back."

"Father ordered me to date Hermione so that I can distract her from studies so I can become first in our year," Draco spat out at the thought of his father. "I of course took advantage of the order. We explained everything to the girls and they told us how they felt. We dealt with our 'friends' as well. Blaise and I finally have our girls and the four of us couldn't be happier."

"I'm happy for you both," Snape said, happy that the boys were finally able to make things work.

"By the way," Draco drawled. "Thanks for telling Professor McGonagall about how Blaise and I really felt." Snape turned slightly pink. "If it weren't for that they wouldn't have been willing to listen to us."

Blaise and Draco smirked at the sheepish expression on his face as he turned to walk back to the staff table seconds before the Sorting began. The boys turned back towards the girls, watching them and not paying attention to what was going on around them. The girls looked up and they smiled. Seeing the food appear in front of them, the boys dug in, filling their plates while continuing to watch Hermione and Ginny.

**Back at the Gryffindor table**

"So when did this happen?" Lavender Brown questioned as Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan all looked on in interest.

"On the train," Ginny answered vaguely as she and Hermione continued to eat.

"C'mon, you guys! We want the story! What happened? I thought you guys hated each other, and now you are together? What's the story there?" Parvati's hyper voice questioned, trying to pry into their personal lives.

Hermione slammed her fork and knife down on the table and faced the curious group. "Look, we're happy with our choices, and we are together. That is all that you need to know. Nothing else. I'm sorry, but we do not feel like answering anymore of your questions, and we won't. Deal with it." As she finished speaking Professor Dumbledore stood and dismissed them.

Hermione and Ginny stood, anger on their features because their friends felt the need to question them. They jumped when they felt arms wrap around their waists, spinning around and relaxing the second they saw their boyfriends' faces.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked both girls, seeing their expressions.

"People being annoying," Ginny seethed. "I don't see how our lives are other people's business." She directed a glare at the Gryffindors watching them.

"It's not Gin," Draco said as he glanced around, noticing several people from all the houses that were still in the Hall watching them. "Can we walk you guys to your dormitories?" He grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the Great Hall, ignoring the people behind them that wanted answers. Blaise and Ginny followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're going to be the talk of the school for a while," Blaise said in a comforting tone. "Everyone is going to be questioning you two because you are the Gryffindors, while the Slytherins will question us and probably try to make your lives hell. Just remember that our lives are no one else's business. The people that matter know the truth, and everyone else will just have to get used to it."

"So what did McGonagall have to say? I saw her stop by the table and talk to you guys after we sat back down," Draco asked curiously.

"She was telling us congratulations on getting the guys that we wanted. She was happy," Hermione said with a smile, squeezing his hand. "What did Snape have to say?"

"He asked what changed. We told him the stories with our parents and that we finally got to tell you guys the truth. He was happy for us. And then Draco told him that we were glad that he talked to McGonagall about our feelings," Blaise answered with a smirk, both boys laughing at the memory.

"I'm actually looking forward to more then just classes this year," Hermione exclaimed, making the rest of the group laugh. "I'm serious. I spent all my time focusing on my classes so that I could attempt to distract myself from Draco. Now I have a reason to focus on him as well." She smiled up at him as he blushed, pulling her body against his, wrapping his arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her temple.

The group came to a stop outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. "I guess this is where we say good night," Blaise said in a sad voice.

"I don't wanna," Ginny whined playfully. "I wanna stay with you. 'Mione, can we do anything?"

Hermione smiled at her sadly, trying to think of something they could do. "Actually," she said in a happy voice. "There is. Curfew isn't for another couple hours, and there is nothing in the rules that says that people from another house aren't allowed in our common rooms. So how about it? You guys wanna come in and talk for a while?"

The boys smiled and backed away from the portrait so that Hermione could say the password without them hearing. Once it swung open they moved forward and into the Gryffindor common room after them. Silence and curious or spiteful eyes greeted them upon entering the room.

The girls pulled them over to the couches, seeing that the loveseat was the only open space. "Sit down ladies. We'll sit on the floor," Draco offered in his best gentlemanly voice.

"Nope. Not happening," Hermione responded. She shared a look with Ginny and they both playfully pushed their boyfriends down on the couch, before they moved to sit down on their laps. "I like this idea better."

The boys wrapped their arms around the girls protectively. The girls laid their heads against the boys' chests and looked around the room to see all eyes on them. "Okay. Everyone listen up," Ginny said in a no nonsense tone that carried throughout the quiet room. "I am dating Blaise and Hermione is with Draco. They will probably be here regularly, and you all need to just deal with it. Nothing you say will change our minds, and to be honest, I will use a Bat Bogey Hex on anyone that tries to make us."

"Get over your issues, and as long as you aren't stupid gits, then you might get to meet the boys you think you know but don't. We won't be answering questions, and you guys just need to get used to this, because it will not be changing soon. Thanks." As she finished, she snuggled back against Blaise, the common room returning to the normal noise level.

"Hey guys," Harry's friendly voice once again breaking the comfortable silence between the four. "How you guys doing?" He sat on the table in front of them.

"We're great Harry," Blaise answered with a smile. "Luckily Hermione knows the rules so we are allowed to be in here. We weren't looking forward to having to part for the night."

Harry laughed, happy that his friends were happy. "You called me Harry. Does that mean I can call you Blaise now? This whole last name thing has never really made sense to me." Blaise laughed and nodded.

"So Harry," Draco started. "Are you really okay with all of this? I mean I know that you are protective of 'Mione, and I know that Ginny had the infatuation thing for a while. You aren't like secretly resenting any of us are you?"

"Not at all Draco," Harry answered, the smile still on his face. "Hermione seems genuinely happy with you, and you with her. So I am happy for you guys. As for Ginny, we actually talked about all of this last year. I knew that she fancied Blaise, and she knows who I fancy as well. She is my sister, as is Hermione."

"Who do you fancy then Harry?" Blaise teased, curious and hoping that they could help.

"I'm not telling you that. It's not someone you would expect though," he answered vaguely.

"So you fancy Lovegood then?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked after he picked his jaw up off the floor.

"I pay attention. She's been following you around for years with eyes dreamier than usual," Draco explained, loving that everyone was looking at him with shocked expressions. "You never seemed to mind, and you would look at her the way I would look at Hermione and Blaise would look at Ginny. Ask her out mate, she won't turn you down. Trust me."

"I just might do that. Thanks Draco." Harry smiled at him before he turned to talk to his friends.

"So, we've made a lot of progress today with each other, but we still haven't really learned anything new about each other," Hermione said with a laugh.

"That's a good point. How about we all tell each other something that no one else knows about us," Draco suggested, hugging Hermione tighter. "Who wants to start?"

"I will," Ginny said, liking the idea of the game. "So something that no one knows about me, or at least you two. Hmmm. Oh, I know. I enjoy reading muggle smutty romance novels. They are entertaining." The group chuckled as Ginny turned a faint shade of pink.

"That's interesting love," Blaise chuckled. "My turn. I hate Quidditch." The group gasped in shock. "Hear me out. I began playing because it was a way for me to be close to Ginny. And I am going to continue playing because I know that she enjoys it, and I want to share that with her."

"Huh," Draco said stunned. "I didn't even know that. Guess it's my turn then. Hmm. Despite that stupid reputation, I am a virgin, and I have not dated half the school."

Hermione just looked at him, shocked. "Wow. Okay, well that teaches me to not listen to what girls say. Anyways, I guess it's my turn. First I would like to say that after I answer, we should answer questions about ourselves based off of everyone else's answers. My fact is, my biggest hobby is taking pictures. I love photography."

"That's cool 'Mione. Do you have a camera here? And what did you mean by we should answers questions about ourselves based off of everyone else's answers?" Blaise asked.

"I do have one here. I will be taking pictures of our group soon too. What I mean is, everyone should answer their favorite types of books, something they pretend to like but really don't, whether they are or aren't virgins, and what their favorite hobby is," she explained.

"Oh okay," Ginny said slowly. "I get it. We'll keep the same rotation then. You already know what my favorite type of books are, so I will answer the other three. I hate shopping. I act like I enjoy it because most girls like shopping, but I grew up with 6 older brothers, so I absolutely hate it. I am a virgin, not for lack of trying on a few of my old boyfriends' part. My biggest hobby is writing. I love writing. Poems and stories are my favorite to write."

"Well I didn't see that one," Blaise said. "But we are going to have a conversation about the name of those boys, they need taking care of." Draco nodded in agreement, sharing a look with Blaise, eyes flashing. "I love reading books about the past. Fictional history books are amazing. I am a virgin in my mind, but for all intense and purposes I'm not. Some stupid people that were friends with my mother decided that it would be fun to rape me when I was younger."

He shuddered. Ginny held him tighter, Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it, and Draco set his hand on shoulder. "Thanks guys. Anyways, my biggest hobby would have to be playing my guitar. I love it so much. It relaxes me and makes everything so much better."

The four remained connected through Blaise but continued with the rounds of answers. "My favorite type of books are thrillers. It's nice to get out of the horror in my own life and live in the one on the pages," Draco explained in a soft voice. "I absolutely hate being in Slytherin. The only reason I like it is because Blaise is there, but I didn't want to be in that house. It ties me to my father, and that is the last thing I want. And my favorite hobby is drawing. I don't know how good they are, but it's a lot of fun to do."

"Before I answer, I would just like to say that I love how all of our hobbies involve art of some sort," Hermione said with a smile, causing the other three to smile as well. "Anyways, my favorite books are mysteries. I love trying to figure out what is going on and who committed the crime. I actually hate school." The group looked at her in shock, doubting her words. "I'm serious guys. I love learning, but I hate being in classes and doing school work."

"As for the last one," she began in a nervous voice. "My story resembles Blaise's." The three friends' faces dropped, pissed and shocked that she had been raped. "I wasn't really young when it happened, and it wasn't because of my parents. It was two years ago, after the Yule Ball. I wish you would've hexed Krum, Draco. After Ron upset me, I went out to the gardens. He followed me. He tried to cheer me up, but I didn't want his advances."

"Eventually he just got tired of me resisting his advances and used Petrificus Totalus on me. I had to watch and listen to him while he raped me. After he was finished he performed different spells to make sure that there was no trace of what he had done and unpetrified me. I ran from him. I had to act like everything was okay during the second task, but I hated that he touched me. No one else knows."

Ginny moved so she was sitting closer to Hermione, hugging her. After hugging her Ginny stood up so that Blaise could pull her into his lap. He hugged Hermione tightly, seething at the fact that someone dared to hurt her. Ginny was sitting on Draco, hugging him tightly trying to calm him down before they returned Hermione to him.

"It's okay 'Mione. We've got you. Draco and I won't let anyone near you again unless you want them there," Blaise said soothingly. "We're here. Don't worry. He won't ever touch you again. You're safe, I promise." He kissed the top of her head, hearing Ginny's soft voice, but unsure of what she was saying to Draco.

"Whoa," Harry's voice called out. "What the hell happened?"

Draco gently pushed Ginny off of him, grabbing Harry by his shirt. "What happened is you fucked up. You were supposed to protect her you fucking bastard, and you didn't!" he yelled furiously.

Harry's face was shocked and confused, unsure of what was going on. "Draco?" Hermione's soft voice interrupted them. "Let him go Draco. He doesn't know, and he didn't know. It's not his fault. Let him go Draco."

Draco dropped Harry and turned to Hermione, pulling her to him. "I'm sorry love, I am so sorry." He began crying against her shoulder as Blaise came up behind Hermione and hugged her, resting his head on top of Draco's, supporting him as well, tears streaming down his face. Ginny moved to Hermione's side, hugging all three of them while openly crying.

"What's going on you guys?" Harry asked concerned, the group of Gryffindors left in the common room murmuring in agreement of the question. All watched as Draco fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist, sobbing into her stomach.

The three teens all dropped to their knees as well, surrounding Draco, trying to calm him. "I'm okay Draco. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault but his. Please Draco, calm down. Come back to me." Hermione lifted his head and kissed him hard, pouring her grief and concern for him into the kiss.

Draco responded to Hermione, easing off the kiss so he could kiss her softly, not wanting to push her. "I'm sorry 'Mione. I'm so sorry for what happened and for reacting that way. You should be my concern, not having you concerned about me." He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"We should go talk to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, Hermione," Blaise said quietly. She faced him with fear in her eyes. "I know you're scared Hermione, but we will all be there. We need to tell someone. We need him taken care of because I know that if Draco, Ginny, or I run into him he won't walk away. We will kill him." Hermione nodded, knowing the truth behind his statement.

The four stood, Draco and Blaise holding Hermione's hands, Ginny holding Blaise's. They all walked out the portrait hole, walking towards Professor McGonagall's office, not breaking the connection. Upon reaching the door, Ginny knocked, waiting for the woman to answer.

Minerva McGonagall opened the door, irritation that someone was knocking at the late hour evident on her face. Open seeing the grief stricken faces of the four teens her expression became concerned. "Please, come in," she beckoned.

When the four were seated together on the love seat, Hermione on Draco's lap, Ginny on Blaise's, Ginny holding Hermione's hand while Blaise had a hand resting against her back. "What's wrong? You guys were fine earlier, what happened?"

"Professor McGonagall," Blaise's semi-calm voice said. "We will tell you what is going on, but first, can you get Professor Snape? We wish to tell you both." Seeing the truth in his eyes and the other three nod, Minerva walked over to her fireplace, grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder that was in a cup above it.

The young couples waited, seeing McGonagall summon two arm chairs, and sitting in one. A few minutes later the door opened once again and Professor Snape took the other arm chair. "What's going on Draco, Blaise?" he asked worried at the look on their faces.

"Professors," Blaise started once again. "Draco and I were in the Gryffindor common room, spending more time with Ginny and Hermione. We decided to tell each other something no one else knew about us, and then we responded in kind to the other answers that were given by the people."

"We answered questions about our favorite types of books, an activity that we act like we enjoy but secretly hate, our hobbies, and whether or not we were virgins. Most of the questions were easy. The virgin questioned when I answered upset the other three. You both know why." Seeing the Professors nod in understanding, Blaise continued.

"When Hermione answered the question, all of us got pissed off. We were not expecting her answer, and the fact that it happened did not sit well with any of us." Seeing the confused expressions, Blaise paused. "I can't tell you what happened, but Hermione can. 'Mione? We're here for you. Go ahead, tell them."

The Professors' gazes switched to her as she sighed, turning in Draco's lap so she could see them. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin against her shoulder, Ginny kept her hand, and Blaise moved his hand to her knee.

"My answer to that particular question," Hermione said in a soft voice. "Was similar to Blaise's." The group sat and listened to her recount her story to the Professors, the anger intensifying at hearing the story again. "So that's what happened."

McGonagall and Snape sat there in shock, before their expressions shifted to furious. Minerva stood and pulled Hermione away from her friends and boyfriend and hugged her tightly. "I am so sorry dear. We should have monitored the dance better, and protected you."

Hermione felt her arm being pulled to the side. McGonagall surrendered her grasp to the person pulling her. She was shocked to find the Snape was pulling her into his arms, crushing her to his chest. "I am sorry that we failed at protecting you. Why didn't you come forward after it happened? And this matter will be taken care of immediately, I promise."

Once she was released, she sat back down on Draco's lap, the three teens returning to their previous positions of comforting her. "I didn't want to come forward at the time because I was scared. I tried to forget it ever happened which is why I didn't come forward last year. I hadn't told anyone until tonight. I do not blame anyone but him for what happened."

"Uh, Professors," Draco said softly, his voice still choked with emotion. "Is their anyway that the four of us could get private rooms together. I know you do that type of thing for the Head Boy and Girl, and I was wondering if we could have one of the spare sets?"

The four teens looked pleadingly to the Professors that they trusted completely. "Stay here for a few minutes," McGonagall replied. "We are going to go and talk with Professor Dumbledore. We're going to tell him what happened and about your request. We will be back." The two teachers then swept from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Um," Ginny said shocked. "Did that just happen? I mean, did Snape just hug Hermione?" The three stunned teens nodded. "Wow."

Draco kissed Hermione's temple. "I'm so proud of you love. You did great." Blaise squeezed her knee in agreement and Ginny squeezed her hand.

"So do you think they will let us have the rooms?" Blaise asked. "If they do, think we can keep them for the next two years?"

"I wouldn't see why not," Hermione said quietly. "That would be amazing if we could. I love Ginny, and I feel safe around both of you. I hate living in Gryffindor Tower because I don't trust everyone in my house. The last two years have been tough."

Draco went to speak but stopped when he heard the door open again. They glanced up to see that Professor Dumbledore had joined the other two, all of them looking extremely mad. Upon seeing their Head Master, they all stood up from the couch. Albus pulled Hermione into a gentle hug before returning her back to her friends.

"Your Professors have informed me of the situation," he said gently. "I am greatly disturbed by the fact that Mr. Krum used our kindness as a way to violate one of my students. This shall be reported and he will be reprehended. All I need from you Miss Granger is permission to extract the memory so that it can be used as evidence against him." At her nod, he continued.

"Mr. Malfoy, you made a request to use one of the spare Head Boy and Girl rooms. Am I correct in assuming that you wish for each room to be turned into a double?" Draco nodded. "How long were you hoping to use this room?"

"Well Professor," Draco began slowly. "We discussed it while Professors McGonagall and Snape were gone, and we are requesting it for the remainder of our time at Hogwarts. Ginny was already moved up into our year, which would make this a little easier. Hermione does not feel completely safe around her housemates, but she trusts me and Blaise, and all I care about is her being comfortable."

"Is this true Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked gently. Seeing her nod he turned to the other two teens. "Miss Weasly, Mr. Zabini, are you both okay with this arrangement as well?" Ginny nodded, while Blaise locked eyes with Albus.

"If I may Professor," Blaise paused waiting until Dumbledore gave him the permission to continue. "Hermione has already had to deal with a tough situation. If being around the three of us makes that easier on her, I am all for it because the tension in her house is going to be worse than ever. Our newfound relationships and friendships are not going to be taken well by some people, and having a common room, bathroom, and bedrooms to ourselves would be beneficial to her in the long run."

Dumbledore's sad eyes twinkled at his speech. "I agree with you Mr. Zabini. I have already changed on of the Head dormitories to accommodate your needs and all of your belongings have been transported to them." He stepped up to Hermione, pulled out his wand, touched it to her temple, and extracted a silvery substance that contained the memory of the rape.

"Now that all of this has been taken care of, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape will lead you to your new living quarters. I will inform you of what is going on with Mr. Krum. Also, there will be a table added at the end of the staff table that you four can use from now on as well. Good night."

With those words, Professor Dumbledore swept out of the room. The teens linked hands again and followed their Heads of House to their new dormitories. They paused outside of a painting of a lion with a snake wrapped comfortably around it's neck. "Semper Fidelis," McGonagall said, leading the way into the spacious commons when the portrait opened.

The room was decked out in couches and banners matching the colors of their houses. Seeing a staircase with a lion above it, they figured that it lead to the girls' dorm and the staircase with the snake above it led to the boys'.

"This is the dorm used for when the Head Boy and Girl are from the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin," Snape explained. "Everything in here will fit your needs, and 'Semper Fidelis' is the password to the portrait. You are always welcome to come to either of us if you need anything or even if you just wish to talk. Good night and we will see you in classes tomorrow." With that both teachers left them.

"It's kind of fitting don't you think?" Hermione asked the group.

"What is 'Mione?" Blaise asked her curiously.

"Well the fact that the portrait to enter is of a lion and a serpent in a loving embrace. The fact that our password is 'Semper Fidelis,' which is Latin for 'Always Faithful.' And that both boys are from the same house and that both girls are from the same house. It's just fitting, in an ironic sort of way."

The other three stood there contemplating what she had said before laughing in agreement. "I'm tired," Ginny said softly. "But I don't want to sleep alone tonight." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"How about you both go and get changed, and then come to our room?" Draco suggested. "Blaise and I won't mind sharing, and it will honestly make me feel better to fall asleep with Hermione close by."

With a plan laid out, the four teens rushed to their rooms and began their nightly routines. When Ginny and Hermione entered the bathroom to brush their hair and teeth, they found a surprise.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Blaise asked playfully. "It seems as though we have an adjoining bathroom. Rather convenient wouldn't you say Draco?"

"Works for me. Means I don't have to walk up and down the stairs if I want to visit 'Mione," he replied with a laugh.

"Good Gods!" Hermione said in a breathy voice, her eyes glued to the fair skinned reincarnation of Adonis in front of her. Her eyes traveled from his eyes down the column of his throat, over every inch of his chest and stomach, to the Slytherin Green boxers that he currently had on.

Draco stopped breathing when he noticed Hermione's perusal. Taking her distraction as an opportunity, he ran his eyes from her silky carmel locks, to her chocolate eyes. Down to her red lips, past the tanned, smooth skin of her neck, resting on the top of her nightgown. The Gryffindor Red color of it made him smile, before he took in the length. _The bloody thing is shorter than her skirts. Merlin help me! _he thought with a groan.

Both teens were knocked out of their stupors by the sound of laughter. Turning to face their friends, they realized that they had been standing there staring at each other for longer than they thought. Draco and Hermione blushed, their eyes locked with each other.

"What are you laughing at exactly?" Draco drawled, his eyes darting between Hermione's and her lips.

"Well other than the fact that you guys perved out at each other?" Ginny chuckled. "I'm laughing at the fact that the boxers you and Blaise are currently wearing are definitely speaking of your house." Her gaze shifted to the Slytherin Silver color of Blaise's boxers before she met his eyes again with a shy smile.

"And I am laughing at the fact that our girls are the epitome of Gryffindor," Blaise snickered, taking in the red-headed Goddess in front of him that was wearing a Gryffindor Gold nightgown. He smirked at the shy, but appreciative glance that she gave him.

"Oh wow," Hermione laughed softly. "We definitely reflect our houses in some ways. But in others, we are completely different." She stared pointedly at Draco who caught on to her implication of them not necessarily reflecting the traits of their houses. She smiled at him, then turned to brush her teeth. The rest of the group followed suit.

After the oral hygiene was taken care of, Draco held out his hand to Hermione. "Come on love," he whispered. "Let's go to bed." She took the offered hand, and he led her out of the bathroom into his and Blaise's suite. Leading her to the bed on the left-hand side of the room, he pulled the currents back, and turned the bed down, waiting for her to get into it.

Hermione blushed lightly at the thought of being in bed with Draco, but followed his wordless instructions and climbed into the bed. She laughed lightly as Draco tucked the blankets in around her before he walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed into it, moving towards the middle. He lightly grabbed Hermione around the middle and pulled her back against his chest. "Good night Blaise, Good night Gin," she said softly, running her fingers up and down Draco's arm. She heard the sentiments echoed from behind her, and then returned from the two in the bed across from them.

Draco felt Hermione turn in his arms, and looked down into her eyes, his hands running gently through her curls. He reached beside him and grabbed his wand, flicking his wrist so that the currents around the bed closed, before sliding his wand under the pillow, feeling Hermione's right beside it.

He smiled as Hermione whined softly at him. Knowing what she wanted, he bent his head down, placing his lips against hers, kissing her softly. He felt Hermione's hands slide up his back, shoulders, and neck, before delving into his hair. He shivered lightly under her touch, and added more pressure to the kiss. Draco ran his tongue lightly across the seam of her lips before pulling back.

Seeing her pout, he chuckled, lowering his head to press one last soft kiss against her lips, before pulling away completely. "Sleep my love," he crooned, brushing her hair out of her face. "We have all the time in the world to be together, but for now, you need to sleep."

"Good night my dragon," Hermione said softly, nuzzling his chest with her head. She smiled as her rolled to lay on his back, pulling her tightly against his chest, wrapping both of his arms around her. She settled against his chest, wrapping one of her arms around his waist, falling asleep to the sound of his heart beating in her ear, and the gentle rise and fall of his chest from his breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco was jerked awake by the mattress vibrating. Sitting up quickly, he accidentally flipped Hermione off of his chest, waking her up. "What the bloody hell is that?" he shouted, waking up the other two people in the room as well.

"What are you shouting about Mate?" Blaise asked, drawing the curtains from around his bed.

"My fucking bed is vibrating!" he yelped, jumping out of the bed.

"Oh," Hermione giggled, Ginny joining in. "Sorry Draco, I must've forgot to put my wand on sound and off of vibrate. Sorry. It's my alarm saying that we need to get up for school."

"Oh," the hyped up blonde sighed in relief before flopping down on the bed next to her. "Now then, now that I'm not like spazzing out," he whispered, rolling over so he hovered over her, leaning down, kissing her gently on the lips. "Morning Love."

"Morning my Dragon," Hermione whispered back, leaning up to kiss him again before flopping onto the bed.

"Dibs on the shower!" Ginny yelled.

"I call second!" Hermione belted.

"I'm after my girl," Draco said with a look to Blaise.

"That's fine," Blaise responded. "I can go last. Hurry up and shower Babe."

"Whatever you say dear," Ginny answered, running to the shower, slamming the door behind her. They heard the shower start a few seconds later.

"Hermione," Blaise said softly. "How'd you sleep? Are you doing well this morning?"

"I'm great Blaise," she responded. "Best sleep I've had in 2 years."

"I'm good," Draco said smugly, cuddling up to Hermione, laying his head on her stomach. "You're really comfortable Love," he said glancing up at her with a smile.

"Thanks I think," she laughed.

"You two are weird," Blaise laughed, noticing that the shower turned off. "Hermione, your up. Ginny's out."

"Sweet," she said as she attempted to sit up, struggling with Draco still laying on her. "Draco, give me a kiss and let me shower please." Draco smiled and sat up, leaning down to kiss her then letting her up, laughing as she ran into the bathroom, the shower turning on shortly after the door closed.

"So," Blaise said, looking at Draco. "Can we kill him, or hire someone to kill him?"

"If he gets out of Azkaban," Draco growled. "Then we kill him. For now, we will let the Professors take care of it. If anyone messes with my girl again, I just might kill them."

"Speaking of which," Blaise drawled. "We still need Ginny to tell us who those exes were that tried to make her have sex with them. They need to be beat down. Oh, and you need to apologize to Harry."

"Oh yeah," Draco agreed. "Those boys are going to pay for pressuring her. And I know. I flipped and I shouldn't have. I will be protecting her from now on, so I know that I need to make things right with Harry."

"We'll be protecting her from now on," Blaise said. "Her and Ginny both."

Draco went to reply when he heard the shower go off. "They are under our protection now," he said softly. "But for now, I gotta shower." He walked into the bathroom, smelling the vanilla scent that was left over from Hermione's shower. He grabbed his shower things and toothbrush and toothpaste, and got in the shower, using a scent called Axe: Temptation.

About 10 minutes later, he got out of the shower, drying himself off, wrapping his towel around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom and into his and Blaise's room. Blaise walked past him into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Draco grabbed a pair of black boxers, a black undershirt, his white button up shirt, his black dress pants, his sweater vest with the Slytherin emblem, and his green and silver tie, dressing quickly, leaving his tie undone around his neck.

He threw his towel over his head, rubbing his hands really quickly over it in an attempt to dry it slightly. When he was done, he threw the towel in his hamper and grabbed his comb, straightening his hair with the comb. He grabbed his bag and robes, and walked downstairs, sitting on one of the couches while he waited for his friends and girlfriend.

About 10 minutes later, Blaise walked down dressed like Draco, sitting in the opposite couch. "Our girls are a little slow," he chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked in a mock hard voice. "What did you just say Blaise?"

"That you are slow," Blaise responded playfully, walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Totally worth the wait though Babe."

Draco laughed as Blaise kissed Ginny, looking past them to his Hermione. She was wearing shirts like his, with a Gryffindor emblem and her gold and maroon tie was tied and tucked under her sweater, her black pleated skirt fell about 6 inches above her knee. He stood and walked towards her, picking her up and kissing her gently. When he pulled away he whispered, "You look beautiful Love." He set her down gently, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Draco," she smiled as she reached up to tie his tie and tuck it under his sweater. "Breakfast?" she asked the entire room. Seeing then nods of agreement, she grabbed Draco's hand and walked towards the door, leading the group out. Once they were in the corridor, Blaise grabbed Hermione's free hand, smiling when she squeezed his fingers.

The group made their way down to the Great Hall, Draco's arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder while her arm was around his waist, Ginny and Blaise mirroring them. The two couples were connected by Blaise and Hermione's hands. They walked through the door of the Great Hall, ignoring those around them as they moved to the table at the front of the Hall, sitting in the same order that they had walked in.

"They're staring more than last night," Hermione said in a timid voice.

"Yeah," Draco responded slowly, confused by her response. "What's wrong Love?"

"I uh," she began, her voice shaking. "It makes me nervous having a whole bunch of people watching me. I feel like they're judging, or that they know. I don't like it."

Draco shared a look with Blaise over Hermione's head before turning in his seat to face her. "Hermione," he said softly. "No one is ever going to hurt you, ever again. I won't allow it, and neither will Blaise. You know for a fact that Ginny sure as hell won't let anyone touch you. It's just us, just the four of us. We will only let those you feel comfortable with around you and to touch you. I promise you that I will keep you safe."

Hermione turned to look at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She leaned forward and hugged Draco tightly. "Thank you my Dragon," she whispered in his ear. "I know that as long as I have you I will always be safe."

Draco pulled out of the hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Now eat Love," he chuckled. "We have classes soon." He started laughing outright when Hermione squeaked and started practically shoveling food into her mouth. "Uh Hermione," he choked out. "Yes we have classes soon, but not soon enough that you have to eat like that." He leaned over to kiss her cheek as she turned bright red at his words and began eating at a normal pace.

"Now on to more pressing matters," Blaise said with a deep chuckle. "As much fun as watching Hermione and Draco is, I have a question that I want answers to. Ginerva, who exactly tried pressuring you?" Draco glanced up in interest, focusing on the conversation while still eating.

"Why?" she asked him softly? "And why did you call me Ginerva? It makes me feel like I am in trouble or something."

"You might be if you don't spill," Blaise teased lightly, the serious expression still on his face. "But to answer your question, Draco and I feel that these scum bags need to be taught a lesson, and we will not take no for an answer."

"I don't know that I want to tell you," she replied nervously.

"Why not Babe?" he questioned.

"Because dear," she mocked in the same voice. "As much as I love you, I don't trust what you would do to my exes. They are teenage boys with hormones. They wanted me to have sex, but respected my answer when I said no."

Blaise looked stunned, his mouth open while he sat their gaping like a fish. Ginny looked at Blaise then glanced at her friends. "Uh, did I break him?" she asked.

"Nope," Draco said in a surprised voice. "I think you just shocked the hell out of him."

"How did I do that?" she asked, her eyes returning to Blaise before registering his mouth on hers. She swiftly closed her eyes, kissing him back passionately while everyone present looked on. When they broke apart for air, she looked at him from under her lashes. "Not that I mind, but where did that come from?"

"I love you too Ginerva," was Blaise's only response, watching with heated eyes as her face turned a bright red color that matched her hair.

"Oh," she said softly. "Caught that part did you?"

"Of course I did Babe," he laughed softly. "I hear every word that you say. As for our previous conversation, before you so thoroughly distracted me, we will talk about this later. I want to know how they decided to proposition you, and if Draco and I decide that it went to far, I want to know who did it. Please Babe, for me?"

"Okay Blaise," she conceded. He leaned over and kissed her softly once more. "You're welcome," she smiled, understanding what the kiss meant.

"Aw!" Hermione cooed. "They are so cute!"

"You wanna know something cuter?" Draco asked slyly.

"Of cour…" She trailed off as Draco grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard. Once she recovered from the shock, she started to respond. Draco ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, delighting at her soft moan as she opened her mouth for him. He swept his tongue into her mouth, lightly touching the tip of his tongue against hers, making her moan again into his mouth. He pulled out of the kiss slowly, pressing one more kiss to her mouth before pulling away completely.

"We are cuter Love," Draco whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I love you Hermione Jane Granger."

"I love you too Draco," she whispered back, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

"As adorable as this moment is," a cold drawl sounded from behind them, making them turn quickly to see Professor Snape standing there, with a smirk on his face and amusement in his eyes. "I do not believe that is proper conduct while at the front of the school. Not to mention I have both of your schedules, and you must be getting to my class within the next 10 minutes, so I must insist that you leave."

"Yes Sir," they replied together, rising from their chairs. Draco's arm went around her shoulder and her arm wound around his waist, Blaise grabbing her hand a second later as they all walked out of the Great Hall together, moving in the direction of the dungeons.

"I'm guessing this is our new thing then?" Hermione teased, swinging Blaise's hand playfully.

"Does it bother you 'Mi?" Blaise asked, about to release the grip he had on her hand. "I can let go if it does."

"Not at all Blaise," she answered, turning her head to smile at him. "It makes me feel safe." He smiled back at her, squeezing her hand.

"Hey guys, wait up?" a voice called from behind the two couples. They stopped where they were, allowing a panting Harry to reach them. "What's going on? Last night Draco almost killed me, and Hermione and Ginny never returned to the Common Room. And now today you four are sitting up with the teachers."

"About that Harry," Draco said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry that I freaked. I found out some bad news and just flipped. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"It's okay Draco," Harry replied, smiling at the boy. "However, I would like to know what happened, and who I was supposed to protect but didn't. I have a suspicion that it involves Hermione though."

"Yeah, it does Harry," Hermione said softly. "How about we all go up to the Den next period sense we all have a free and I'll explain everything."

"The Den?" Harry questioned, the other three shooting her curious looks as they stopped outside the closed door of the potion's classroom.

"Yeah," she laughed. "It's what I have affectionately nicknamed our room. I mean lion's and snake's have a den, so it's kinda of fitting."

"It's cute Hermione," Ginny giggled.

"I don't do cute," Draco said with a sneer.

"That's not what you said at breakfast Dragon," Hermione said sweetly, the entire group smirking at his blush. "If I remember correctly you declared us to be cuter than Ginny and Blaise."

"I said I don't do cute," he stressed, trying to save face. "But when it comes to us, I can do cute."

"Good thing the room is an us thing then huh?" she replied.

"Damn it," he growled. "Do you always have to be right?"

"Not at all Draco dearest," she laughed. "But I do like to be." Their friends started laughing as Draco smiled at her before he pulled her to him, kissing her hard, pressing her up against the stone wall of the dungeon corridor.

"Oh for the love of all that is Holy!" the smooth voice of their Potion Master said from the entrance of the corridor. "Is that all you two ever do? I mean for crying out loud. I'm happy for you both, don't get me wrong, but seriously! If I keep having to witness this, I am so docking points!"

Draco pulled away from the kiss, turning to smirk at his Head of House, their friends clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard. "So sorry Uncle Sev," he drawled. "As much as I wish that was all we did, we seem to keep getting interrupted by this nosey man that is known as my godfather."

The tall, dark haired man in question smirk back at his godson. "Well good," he sneered. "Seems I am doing my job correctly then, by not allowing you to take advantage of the young lady."

"I think if anyone is taking advantage of anyone," Draco responded. "It's her taking advantage of me!"

"Hey!" Hermione cried out indignantly. "How do you figure that?"

"Easy," he sighed. "Last night, you whined to get me to kiss you. At breakfast you were just being too cute, so I had to kiss you. And then in the hallway just now, you looked so happy and confident that I couldn't resist kissing you. Therefore you are taking advantage of me by being irresistible."

Hermione blushed Weasly red as those present started laughing at her and his explanation, Draco smiling sweetly at her. "Well," Snape snickered. "Despite the… shall we say lack of control portrayed by my godson, I daresay that we should head into the classroom now as we only have 5 minutes left before others will join us." Draco glared at Severus as he walked past to un-ward the classroom, allowing Hermione to drag him in, claiming the desk front and center, Blaise and Ginny seated to their left, and Harry seated to their right.

"You're evil old man," Draco called. "You seriously went and blamed me for her being irresistible. That is just cruel."

"Not my fault that you can't control yourself or resist until you are out of places that I can find you," Snape sneered playfully. "That's on you, not her, since you are the initiate of all of these occasions."

"Damn it," Draco cursed, making them all laugh again. "Oh well. She's gorgeous, and I don't want to have to stop touching her or showing her how much I care about her."

"Oh so it's care now?" Hermione asked playfully. "Just 10 minutes ago you said you loved me?" She started faking crying into her hands, causing Draco's face to go pale.

"Hermione," he said softly. "You know I love you. I've loved you for 3 years now. That isn't changing anytime soon. But just because I love you doesn't mean that I don't care for you."

"I know," she smiled brightly as she sat up. "I just wanted you to make a declaration in front of our entire class and our Professor. Which you just did, so thanks!" Draco turned towards the door, seeing Pansy and Ron with bright red faces, hate and anger clear in their eyes, while the rest of the classes was looking on curiously.

"I seriously hate you right now," he said.

"No you don't," she laughed. "You love me." She pulled his head to her, kissing him softly. "And I love you." Draco smiled at her as he turned back to the front of the room, his arm resting on the back of her chair, while he played with her hair with his fingers.

"Yes well," Snape barked at the rest of the class who was frozen in their spots. "As adorable as our new couple is, I suggest you all move or face 10 points being taken from your House per student as well as detention. NOW!" The class hurried to follow his orders, Neville sitting down beside Harry while Ron claimed a seat next to Dean Thomas.

"Oh and Miss Granger," Snape drawled, turning to face her and the rest of the class. "20 points to Gryffindor for out Slytherin-ing the Slytherin."

"Thank you Sir," she smirked, turning to smile at Draco who shrugged and smiled back.

"Now," Snape sneered. "Wands away, turn your books to page 34 and start brewing the Draught of the Living Dead. Instructions are on the board. You may being!"

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

**A/N: **_So what do you all think of this story so far? Is there something you want to see happen? Hope you enjoy it! -Star_


	8. Author's Note

Hey all. It's Star here. I know you all probably think that I forgot about this story, but I promise you, I haven't. And everyone that is now upset because you thought this was a new chapter, I'm sorry, but I do promise to get a new chapter out to you as soon as possible. Military life has kind of dominated my free time for the last year, but I'm out of school and working now, so I actually have more time that I can spend writing luckily enough. I'm hoping to have new updates on all of my stories within the next month, so thank you to everyone who has read and will read my stories, because there is more to come soon. Thank you again guys. -Star


End file.
